The present invention relates to a pay phone, and more particularly to such a pay phone which uses a motor to turn a coin receiving control board, enabling a coin receiving unit to be positively opened upon insertion of coins, or closed when the handset is hung up.
Regular pay phones commonly use a relay to induce electric current. When the exchange line is connected, a magnetic force is produced to attract a coin receiving unit, causing it to open the coin passage. This design is not durable in use. Another drawback of conventional pay phones is that an inserted coins may jump before getting into the coin passage, causing the coin detector to make an error detection. Furthermore, conventional pay phones cannot protect the user from pulling the inserted coin back by a thin wire after a call.